


【银魂/银土冲】Escape

by XTORY



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTORY/pseuds/XTORY
Summary: 当冲田和土方的关系到了损坏到无法修补的程度时，银时意外地介入其中有3P情节
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Sougo, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Okita Sougo/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

尽管有人要坂田银时忘掉他第一次见到土方十四郎的情形，但是银时知道自己绝对做不到，倒不是对自己记忆力的盲目自信亦或是对土方吸引力的盲目褒奖，只是那个场景实在是太过诡异。  
  
促成这一事件的是银时的好朋友，冲田总悟，或许也不能算是好朋友——他们才认识不到三周，除了上了十多次床没做过别的事。银时自己也不知道为什么当冲田扬起那张颇具欺骗性的娃娃脸，笑着问他愿不愿意玩点刺激的时，自己居然鬼使神差地答应了下来。  
  
冲田是个骗子，早在他在夜店不假思索地对别人声称自己已经22岁时银时就明白这一点，就像这个世界上所有没有正义感的人一样，他没有拆穿冲田的这个谎言，反而和对方狼狈为奸，骗人给自己点最贵的酒。  
  
他觉得冲田总不至于连自己都骗。在冲田打开那间小公寓的房门，让他看到里面的内容之前——他都这么笃信着。  
  
那间公寓面积不大，甚至除了一张床垫之外没有任何正经的家具，床垫上绑着一个男人，在黑暗中银时看不出对方的表情，他觉得这个男人安静得可怕，任凭谁被这样捆着都要大喊大叫才对，但这个男人动都没有动一下。这让银时开始确信冲田杀了个人，现在要自己协助抛尸了，于是他算计着如何趁冲田不注意时拔腿就跑，看在冲田还是自己朋友的份儿上他是不会报警的。  
  
就在他打算把这一计划付诸实践时，冲田打开了灯，他站在银时身后，笑得让人毛骨悚然，却没有看银时，而是床垫上的男人，后者因为眼睛突然受到光线刺激正轻微地挣扎着，像深陷泥潭的蝴蝶——这家伙原来还活着啊，银时松了一口气。  
  
然后他感到了一种荒谬，为什么看到一个男人被扒光了绑在床上会觉得释然啊，尤其是身旁还是个吃人不吐骨头的抖S小鬼。

怎么想都还不如去抛尸吧。  
  
“总一郎君....”他结结巴巴地问冲田，“你这是什么意思？”  
  
“什么意思啊，”冲田漫不经心地转了转眼睛，他每次想捉弄人前都是这副表情，“不是说要玩点刺激的吗，旦那。”他向前走去，最后跪在床垫边，把手覆在男人的眼睛上，银时能看出来男人的整个身体都颤抖了一下。  
  
“麻烦旦那把灯关掉吧！”  
  
银时照做了，第一次觉得冲田这小子简直是个魔鬼，不过真的是第一次吗？他再一次站在黑暗中，听到冲田脱衣服窸窸窣窣的声音，这一次他感受到的不再是恐惧和不安，至少此刻某种更强烈的东西压倒了那些情绪。简单来说，在这样一个以各种标准来评判都足够诡异的情境下，他竟然硬了。  
  
冲田脱掉了身上的最后一件衣物，随手甩到了一边，这小子一直有这么个坏习惯，结果就是第二天早晨银时看着他上蹿下跳地找自己的袜子，不过这件屋子几乎空无一物，想必也就不会有这些困扰。  
  
“旦那愣着干什么呀，难道等着我给你脱吗？”冲田的声音带着冰冷的笑意，“那你这件衣服恐怕就不会幸存了。”  
  
“不敢不敢，阿银穷的叮当响，放过我的衣服吧。”他艰难地解开腰带，“没有想到你还有这种癖好.”  
  
“你不知道是事情太多了。”冲田嘴上说着，手上还不住地挑逗着那个男人的身体，终于男人抑制不住发出一声痛苦的喘息，那声音低沉，配合尾音上扬的腔调，银时只觉得下面硬的发疼。不知道为什么，他觉得那个男人一定比自己还要疼。他躺在那张床垫上就像是砧板上的鱼，每一次被刺激得呻吟低喘，都像是垂死的挣扎。  
  
冲田大概是意识到了他的反常，终于抬起头来，那双眼睛像猫一样眯起来，死死地盯着银时，最后他说：“怎么了，旦那，对这家伙不满意吗？”

他必须得做点什么了。  
  
“总一郎君，比起别人，我对你更有兴趣。”  
  
他抓住了冲田吻了下去，不敢等对方反应过来，拜先前的经验所赐，他对冲田身上的每一个敏感点都了如指掌，很快冲田的身子就软了下来任人摆布，他把冲田按在了那张床上，然后才意识到冲田此刻正趴在那个男人的身上，整张脸都埋进了男人胸前，而男人的眼睛也睁着，正盯着银时看。  
  
漆黑的夜里，没有光线，但那瞳色就是如此清晰地印在了自己眼中。  
  
一种恐惧浮上了银时心头，他不敢再去看那双眼睛了，他只是本能地将还插在冲田里面的那根插进再抽出，直到里面化成了一滩水。不同于以往搔首弄姿开着玩笑勾引自己的冲田，这一次冲田安静得可怕，银时也意识到自己颤抖得比冲田还要厉害。  
  
就这样带着满头的混乱，他射进了冲田的体内，那一瞬间他又对上了那双烟蓝色的眼睛。银时不由自主地凑过去吻了那双眼睛，在轻薄的皮肤下那对眼珠很安静，完全没有紧张地滚动，他吻得很轻柔，很仔细，就好像要用双唇记住它的形状那么仔细。  
  
但直到他起身离开时，他都没有勇气回过头去看那双眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

之后的两周银时再也没有和冲田联系过，事实上是他自己扔掉了手机卡，拔掉了网线，再把自己关在家里终日靠速食度日，连窗帘都不敢拉开。他不知道自己在害怕什么，但是他知道自己已经不可避免地卷进了一个自己解决不了的问题中。  
  
有人说，逃避可耻却有用。但是这个人并没有说应该逃避到什么时候。  
  
后来，看着镜子里那双充血的死鱼眼和人不人鬼不鬼的憔悴脸庞，坂田银时终于下定了某种决心——他洗了个澡换了衣服去了楼下的拉面店。事情也没那么可怕嘛，当他捧着大碗拉面吃得满心欢喜时，这样想。  
  
“您好，来一份猪排饭。”  
  
听到这个声音的银时差点把筷子咬断，这个声音他绝对不会听错，毕竟纠缠在自己脑海里长达两周的就是这个声音，他心虚地抬起头，确信对方早就看到自己了，还是在自己刚才忙着大快朵颐的时候。  
  
话说你居然是有人身自由的吗！  
  
他听着男人端着餐盘往自己的方向走来，头一次如此盼望自己对面的位置已经坐下了一个不合时宜的人，但是男人却选择坐在了他身后，背对着他。  
  
或许应该应该打个招呼？就在银时准备转过身的时候男人的声音打断了他：“不，我们就这样谈。”  
  
我们有什么好谈的啊。他欲哭无泪地想。  
  
“那天的事情很抱歉，”男人说道，声音中没有一丝感情色彩，“希望你能把它忘掉。”  
  
那种事情是说忘掉就能忘掉的吗，如果是这样我也不至于闭门不出半个月了吧！  
  
“我说，”银时把手臂搭在了椅背上，努力抑制住自己回过头的念头，“为什么你这语气好像在说别人的事情啊。”  
  
男人沉默了，显然就这件事不想再多谈。但是他越是这种态度，银时越是生气，什么嘛，一个两个都若无其事，难道受害者只有老子一个人吗！于是他锲而不舍：“你先告诉阿银，你叫什么。”  
  
“为啥。”倒是十足不客气的语气。  
  
“因为，”他绞紧脑汁为自己的行为想合理的解释，“如果你回答我一个问题，我也可以回答你一个问题。”  
  
“我想不出有什么要问你的。”  
  
“比如关于总一郎君啊，啊，我是说冲田君，”银时觉得自己实在有些恶劣，“你不想知道我们怎么认识的吗？”  
  
再度沉默。  
  
终于，男人开口道：“我不想知道。”  
  
“还有，我叫土方。”  
  
“土方十四郎。”


	3. Chapter 3

银时不怪土方对自己和冲田的关系不感兴趣，毕竟这件事他自己也说不清楚。冲田是个骗子，银时之所以这么说，是因为他自己也是个骗子。编上几个有钱叔叔遗产的故事，骗那些贪婪又沉不住气的轻浮男人给自己买酒喝这种把戏银时最擅长，有时候连他自己都差点相信自己确实是有这么个有钱叔叔的，谁知道呢，他是个孤儿，连自己的父母都没见过。  
  
因此当他听到那个栗色头发的少年正面带笑容地对身边的中年男人宣称自己有个留洋在外的舅舅时，他就知道自己遇见了同类，但这孩子选错了对象，那男人显然对什么有钱舅舅丝毫不感兴趣，甚至已经开始把最贵的酒往少年的杯子里倒。  
  
银时一直觉得自己有时也是个有正义感的人，虽然骗子没资格这么说。  
  
“哟，总一郎君，没想到在这里见到你了。”  
  
“是总悟。”少年面不改色地说，端起酒杯就喝，“旦那别拿我开玩笑了。”  
  
就这个酒量都敢出来招摇撞骗了吗？银时没办法只好夺过对方的杯子自己喝了下去，还得向那个男人陪笑脸，“这是我弟弟。”  
  
“谁是你弟——”  
  
“是谁刚刚拿我家老头出来炫耀的？”  
  
“......”  
  
后来那个男人真的相信了“留洋海外有钱舅舅”的故事，而代价是酒量同样差劲的银时被迫干了好几瓶他自己都叫不上名字的酒，最后被栗发少年拖了回去。一上了出租车少年就大声地笑了起来：“我还是第一次看到你这么正直的人。”  
  
“阿银也是第一次看到你这么不世故的人。”他难受地在后座换了个姿势，“我看你也就15吧，最多16？”  
  
“我22了。”  
  
“真好笑，舅舅知道你这么大吗。”  
  
“我是说真的，”说着少年凑了过来，舌尖迅速钻进了银时的耳廓，引得他一阵颤栗，“你以为，我不知道那些人想干什么嘛？”  
  
后来是怎么开始的他也忘记了，只记得下了出租车他就把冲田打横抱了起来，而冲田激烈的索吻几乎把他的嘴唇咬破，也许那几瓶可疑的酒里面加了什么药物吧，当他们站在浴室的花洒下面，冲田主动跪下来给他口时，银时晕晕乎乎地这样想着。  
  
能把人变成疯子的药物。  
  
那天晚上他们从浴室搞到了玄关，银时把冲田抱起来抵住墙大力贯穿着，冲田淫乱的哭喊声几乎能把他的脑子烧穿，后来他们又在沙发上做了几次，把两盒套用了个精光，直到这时他的那根还没有半点萎顿的迹象。  
  
妈的，怎么会这么舒服啊。  
  
做完之后他们又好好洗了个澡，这时候天已经快亮了，按理说这应该是最尴尬的时刻，他看着面前的栗发少年，再怎么看也不过十来岁的样子，此时此刻正卷着毯子靠在沙发上，那双暗红色的眼睛睁得很大，因为疲劳和纵欲过度，看起来有点木木的。  
  
“小子，”他忍不住推了推对方，“夜不归宿你家里不会担心吗？”  
  
冲田愣了一下，然后笑了起来：“怎么，如果昨天我说我要回家，旦那会放我走？”  
  
为什么这种时候这家伙的嘴还那么欠啊。  
  
“不过旦那你不用担心，”冲田说道，把毯子又裹得紧了点，“我已经没有家人了。”  
  
银时也是后来才知道那小子在这件事上没骗自己，在那之后冲田经常来他家，每次都是把他冰箱里的食物洗劫一空，银时觉得自己简直就像是个保姆，只不过这个保姆在床头柜里面囤了一抽屉的套。  
  
有时候做完之后冲田会主动和银时聊天，多半是问他的情况，也许是银时的故事实在乏善可陈，后来冲田开始讲他的事情，自己如何用酒吧捡到的身份证编故事，如何伪造高额信用卡赊账，如何装作12岁幼童再把恋童癖打得鼻青脸肿，将这些的时候他脸上有一种孩子气的光彩，这也是他唯一真的看起来像个孩子的时刻。  
  
有一次他无意中提到三叶这个名字，银时才知道三叶是冲田的姐姐。而每一次提到这个名字时，他都会看到冲田再次露出那种孩子气的光彩，不同于之前炫耀的得意神情，提到三叶时他会变得非常诚恳，诚恳得让人心疼。  
  
因为三叶已经去世两年了。这是银时后来才知道的，天知道他当时还以为这个三叶姐姐只是和他们不在一个城市。冲田说姐姐的墓离这里不过半小时的路程，但是他自从葬礼之后就再也没有去过那里。  
  
冲田说，因为自己太差劲了，没有脸面面对姐姐。  
  
冲田说，姐姐一直把这个弟弟看得比什么都重要，为了弥补父母在弟弟童年的缺席，她几乎完全放弃了去拥有自己生活的机会。  
  
冲田说，也正是因为如此，她总是坚定地认为我是最好的，是能够独当一面的男人。她就是这样，一旦相信一个人就会坚定不移地信下去，哪怕这个人不值得她去信任，哪怕这个人是个混蛋。  
  
冲田最后说，旦那，忘了我说过的话吧。他扯了扯嘴角，笑得很勉强。银时想让他不要再笑了，真的很难看。  
  
但他还是答应了冲田，他是个骗子，撒这样的谎没有任何负担，他是这样认为的。  
  
如果必要的话，他也会这样欺骗自己。


	4. Chapter 4

后面他又一次在夜店见到了冲田，银时开始相信有些东西是躲不掉的了。而且这一次土方竟然在，穿得十分正经，就像是这座城市中任何一个为生活奔走的人，但同时他又是特别的，银时觉得这个人总是带着一种边缘感，但同时又拒绝被拯救。  
  
其实他想装作无视发生偷偷溜走的，但是冲田叫了他一声，栗发少年又露出了那副天真烂漫的笑容，但现在银时只觉得这笑容碾得他胃疼。  
  
“旦那，一起来玩嘛。”  
  
这时候土方才抬起头看了他一眼，银时确信那双烟蓝色的眼睛闪过了片刻的欣喜，但之后他又垂下了眼睛盯着杯中的酒发呆，就好像能够通过那些冰块来占卜自己的命运一样。  
  
银时拽出一把椅子坐下，装作不在意地瞥了土方一眼：“玩什么？”  
  
冲田耸了耸肩：“骰子纸牌棋子，随便你。”  
  
“阿银我可不白玩，”他开玩笑地说，“输了总一郎君可是要付钱的。”  
  
“我没钱。”冲田直截了当地说，“但是我有比钱更吸引你的东西。”  
  
他推了推一直没有说话的土方：“旦那如果赢了，就把他带回家吧。”  
  
银时咽下了一口酒，滚烫的酒精顺着喉咙直冲心脏，他觉得有些不妙，但还是勉强地笑着：“我带他回去干什么？”  
  
冲田说你自己心里很清楚干什么，他把干这个字说得很重，重到土方直接甩开了他的手。  
  
土方说你疯了。  
  
冲田冷笑着说：“我以为你就喜欢我这样呢。”  
  
“喂我说你们两个不要总是这样自说自话啊，”银时无奈地插进来，“好歹考虑一下别人的感受吧。”他几乎是硬着头皮地把骰子放进杯子里摇了摇，很快冲田加入了他，两个人都玩得心不在焉，银时只希望自己能快一点输掉好离开这里，就算输掉之后冲田要他把衣服脱光都没所谓。  
  
但是显然在祈祷这件事上坂田银时不具优势。当看见那两个刺眼的6之后银时怀疑自己余生都要和数字恐惧症共度了。  
  
“愿赌服输。”冲田站起身来嘲弄地拍了几下手，推开桌子，“旦那我劝你悠着点，别让那家伙毁了你的人生。”  
  
居然.....就这么走掉了吗。  
  
他回过头来看土方，“喂，你这家伙，什么情况啊。”对方的回应只是一杯又一杯地灌酒，那双眼睛被醉意醺得迷离，脸上泛着不自然的红晕。  
  
为什么一个两个酒量都这么差呢，啊，好像自己也是这样呢。  
  
“我说，多串君，”他抬高一点音调，“他走掉了啊。”  
  
“谁是多串君啊！”对方愤怒地吼了回去。  
  
“你这重点不对吧。”银时有点尴尬，而土方却站起身来，冲他歪了歪头，“走吧。”  
  
还是那辆熟悉的出租车，上车后土方一言不发，把头靠在车窗上，若有所思地看着窗外，银时坐在另一侧，隔着尽可能远的距离，手足无措。  
  
他把土方带回了家，看着土方把外套挂在门背后，和冲田不同，这个男人做什么都很仔细，每一个动作都像是深思熟虑过的结果。接下来两个人就这样沉默地站在玄关，终于银时开口道：“你去洗个澡吧。”  
  
他把土方推进了浴室，几乎带着恐惧，然后他关上了门，直到里面传来水声后才走到客厅，百无聊赖地看着电视节目，不停地换台。  
  
自己现在遇到的这些事已经比大部分电视剧都要更加精彩了吧。  
  
但是什么都不做的话，什么都不做的话......  
  
会崩溃吧。  
  
水声不知道在什么时候已经停了，他抬起头，看见土方一边擦头发一边走了出来，银时往沙发边挪了挪，示意土方坐下，他能感觉到对方身上的水汽，以及夹杂着自己洗发水的熟悉味道，土方仰起头靠在沙发背上，发梢上的水低落，顺着他的颈部线条往下淌。  
  
银时突然有一种想去吻那滴水的冲动。  
  
“喂，”他终于艰难地开口道，“你现在愿意说是怎么回事了吗？总是被蒙在鼓里阿银也很难受啊。”  
  
“你还欠我一个问题吧。”土方闭着眼睛说。  
  
“哈？”  
  
“在拉面店，你问我名字的时候，”土方提醒他，“你当时说，我可以问你一个问题。”  
  
“啊啊，”他想起来了，“你想问什么？”  
  
“如果你喜欢上了一个人，而这个人也喜欢你，但是你知道自己.....”他沉默了一会，“有点问题的话....”  
  
“你想问我会怎么做吗？”银时问。  
  
土方点点头。  
  
“如果我告诉你我会怎么做，你会做同样的事吗？”他有点烦躁地看着土方，“你不会的，我知道，所以这个问题没有意义。”  
  
“所以现在你愿意告诉我你和总一郎君到底发生什么了吗？”  
  
“他恨我。”土方简短地说，掏出打火机点燃了一根烟。  
  
“那你呢？”他不依不饶地追问，土方张了张嘴想要说什么，这时候剧烈的敲门声响了起来，伴随着冲田的吼叫声。  
  
“开门！我改主意了！”  
  
“喂总一郎君，自己说的愿赌服输这时候又想把人要回来了吗？”他慢条斯理地吼了回去，同时观察着土方的反应，而后者只是沉默地抽着烟，仿佛身边发生的事情与自己无关一样。  
  
“如果你不开门我就把它砸开。”冲田宣布道，银时知道对方干得出来这种事，迫于无奈只好站起身来开门，门推开的那一刻冲田就大步地走向卧室，看到里面空无一人之后愣住了。  
  
“别找了，我在这。”土方狠狠地碾灭那根烟，开口道。  
  
冲田难以置信地回过头，把目光从土方再扫到银时，然后他装作无意地说：“土方先生真是男女通吃荤素不忌，该说是随和呢，还是犯贱呢？”他竭尽全力地想让自己的话听上去很轻蔑，但是却又像是在努力地给自己留一点体面。  
  
“没有针对你，旦那。”最后他补充了一句，目光却始终没有离开土方。  
  
银时正想着该如何回应这句阴阳怪气的指控，不料冲田已经抢先一步转开了门把手：“不用介意，”他露出一个有点奇怪的笑容，“你们慢慢玩吧，我先告辞了。”


	5. Chapter 5

之后两个人都没说话，在这样降低到冰点的气氛中他也只好尴尬地为自己打着圆场：“总一郎君这么生气难道是因为我们没给他开欢迎会吗？”  
  
土方没有说话。  
  
“男女通吃我理解，但荤素不忌......”他继续努力开着玩笑，“我是荤还是素啊？”  
  
这一次土方抬起头看了他一眼，银时看着那双眼睛，觉得有什么东西融化了。什么嘛，这家伙原来也没有那么凶啊。  
  
“不试试怎么知道呢？”土方淡淡地说。  
  
不是幻听，不是什么该死的不合时宜的错觉，那个声音是真的，这是银时唯一能够意识到的事物。  
  
然后他就被拽进一片迷幻的烟蓝色中。  
  
他的舌尖在对方口腔中不断刺探，掠夺，搜刮着那所剩无几的空气，在听到土方因为窒息而抑制不住的闷哼时他又将手指插进那黑色的发丝中，他闻到了那熟悉的，和自己同样的洗发水的味道，像是某种说不上来的诱因，使得他又用上了点力气，怀里人微弱的挣扎就像是蝴蝶拍打着翅膀。  
  
而此刻他们同样深陷泥潭。  
  
他能感觉到土方腾出手来去拉扯他的衣服，动作青涩又直白，银时不由自主地将双手攀上对方的脸颊，他强迫自己去看那双眼睛，尽管他知道即使在这种时候，自己也无法真的理解那双眼睛中深藏的事物。  
  
但这也让他更加渴望。  
  
“我说，”他啃咬着怀中人的脖颈，声音变得沙哑，“真的可以？”  
  
他听见对方轻笑一声：“你怕了？”  
  
没有更多的时间和理智去思考更多，银时知道听到这句话之后，世界末日也不重要了，他用力把男人压在沙发上，无数个疯狂的念头在他脑海中迸发，他抓不住任何一个，他也不在乎，他现在只想把自己的那根狠狠插进身下那个温暖潮湿的入口中。  
  
这是一个永远不会对任何人完全坦诚的男人，银时知道这一点，因此他享受对方每一声低沉的呜咽，以及在他顶到那一点时，那再也抑制不住的哭喊，收缩的内壁，和分身顶端溢出的湿润。至少这时候的土方是赤裸的，诚实的，没有秘密的。  
  
至少在这时候他可以停下来对这个男人漫无止境的猜测，至少在这时候他可以停下来去揣摩那双眼睛所掩盖的真相，至少在这时候他可以全心全意地干他，然后听着他喊着自己的名字直到高潮。  
  
那之后土方又去洗了个澡，银时迷迷糊糊地做着断断续续的梦，也许是梦境太过荒诞又或者心中悬着什么无法平复，他一直出于半梦半醒的状态。直到身边的床垫陷下去才安下心来，他揉了揉眼睛，看着土方背对着自己点燃了一根烟。  
  
他突然觉得这个被烟雾缠绕的男人下一秒就会消失。于是他夺过对方的烟掐灭，又强行拖着他躺了下来，接下来，他不知道是什么驱使着自己讲出了这句话：“怎么，你是想总一郎君了吗？”  
  
土方嫌恶地甩开他的手。  
  
脾气还挺大。  
  
他不死心地从后面抱住土方，稍微用了些力气。他已经做好了随时被挣脱开的准备，但是这一次意料中的反抗却没有到来。  
  
这么快就睡着了吗？  
  
他大着胆子去看那张脸，拨开黏在额头上的黑色的发丝，留下一片水渍，这张脸算不上特别精致，却有一种难以名状的吸引力，就像是自己第一次看到时那样，他看着那双眼睛，毫不掩饰自己的痴态。  
  
什么啊，自作多情也给我适可而止啊。  
  
他讪讪地收回手指，在那张脸颊上亲了一下，躺回了床上。


	6. Chapter 6

冲田  
  
那天晚上冲田没有回家，他不愿意去面对那间大得让人心慌的房子和那张空荡荡的床，他知道独自一人躺在那张床上的感觉，他不想体会那种感觉，噩梦缠身的感觉。  
  
他本来不应该害怕噩梦的，不是吗？他自嘲地想，他本身的生活就像是一场噩梦。最讽刺的是，他现在已经离不开那个把噩梦带给自己的人了  
  
就像他对银时讲过的那些故事一样，他和姐姐一起长大，而姐姐曾经在某一段时间内，是他的全部。但是那个时候他只是个孩子而已，他从来没有想过有一天他会失去姐姐。  
  
就像他对银时讲过的那些故事一样，在很长的一段时间里三叶为了他放弃掉了很多东西，在外人看来是这样。但是三叶告诉他不是这样的，我当然没有放弃掉生活，小总，她这样说，只是因为一个人无法拥有所有种类的生活，我只是选择了我最喜欢的那种生活。  
  
但是他没有告诉银时，这句话是姐姐对他说的最后一句话。  
  
第一次见到土方十四郎出现在姐姐身旁时他说不上来自己的感受，因为这整件事情的新奇感冲淡了其他的全部情感，他看着那个安静陪在姐姐身旁的男人，低着头，面部线条因为微笑而变得柔和，黑色的额发隐约挡住了眼睛，冲田记得那双眼睛是蓝色的。  
  
就像姐姐是一个长得很漂亮的人一样，那个男人也长得很好看。很显然其他人也是这样认为的。  
  
那些人说，看看他们是多么的般配，两个人都是那么的优秀。  
  
那些人说，谁知道那个土方是什么来头，他什么都不说。  
  
那些人说，三叶说他们只是朋友，但是谁知道以后呢？她也该为自己考虑一下了。  
  
冲田听着那些泄露出来的闲言碎语，突然很想揍那些人一顿，让他们闭上嘴，但是他不能这样做，于是只好转移视线去看那些人谈论的对象，却不小心对上了土方的视线，这一次他看清楚了那双烟蓝色的眼睛。  
  
那时候冲田就觉得这双眼睛像是要把他拖去什么地方一样。  
  
后来三叶和他提起过土方，三叶说自己从来没有遇到和十四郎一样的人。三叶说这话的时候手指正无意识地敲打着桌面，那声音让冲田心烦意乱，房间很暗，但是他能看见姐姐非常漂亮地红了脸。  
  
凭借着十来岁孩子歇斯底里的那种勇气，冲田决定自己先去会一会这个男人，于是某一天他在路上截住了土方：“我知道你在想什么。”  
  
土方回过头看着他，那双烟蓝色眼睛中流露的并不是困惑，倒像是一种了然的神情。然后他问你知道什么。  
  
冲田发现自己很丢脸的脸红了，而且他也说不出话来，最后他愤怒地告诉土方：“如果你敢欺负姐姐的话，我就杀了你。”  
  
他是认真的，管他是不是个子比自己高，年纪比自己大，又长着一双好看的眼睛。  
  
但是土方说，事情不是你想的那样。  
  
不过到底是怎么样他也没有去问，他们就这样慢慢走过了长长的河堤。  
  
后来，他们去看了几场电影，他抱怨土方的品味太差，却还是坚持到了电影落幕。他们也吃过几顿饭，他看见那个家伙把蛋黄酱到处乱挤的样子就觉得恶心，但还是埋头吃掉了那味道奇怪的食物。  
  
他觉得自己是为了姐姐才这样做的，但是只有在内心深处他才不得不承认，自己并不是真的讨厌那个家伙。  
  
至少在那个家伙拒绝了姐姐又不辞而别之前。  
  
那个时候，冲田确切地感受到了某种难以名状的情绪，就像是铅块落在心脏上的钝痛，他意识到土方或许从来没有把任何人放在眼里，无论是姐姐，还是自己。  
  
他想追到城里去，杀了那个家伙，履行自己的诺言。  
  
这个时候三叶突然病了，而且病情急剧恶化，冲田抱着最乐观心态却终究必须承认，三叶的时间不多了，而他只能看着那个从小到大陪伴自己的姐姐，像是断线的风筝一样远去。  
  
三叶再也没有提起过土方，但是冲田知道对那个人的思绪一直纠缠着姐姐，所以在一个没有月亮没有鸟鸣的夏日夜晚，他鼓起了勇气，在医院的休息室拨通了土方的手机，他还记得这个号码是土方随着一沓零钱递给自己的，“看场电影，到时候打电话告诉我故事。”  
  
这故事你满意吗，混蛋。  
  
电话接通了，他耐心地等待着。  
  
“喂？”  
  
听到那个声音时冲田几乎能把话筒捏碎，但是他努力平复下来了心情，他压低声音，不知道对方是否能听出自己：“土方先生。”  
  
他明显感觉到电话那头的人怔住了，但好在他没有挂断电话。  
  
“土方先生，你走的真匆忙啊，”他慢慢地蹲下来靠住墙，顾不得声音的颤抖，“你能回来吗，为了姐姐，我不知道发生了什么但是....”  
  
“但是她快不行了啊....”  
  
“拜托.....”  
  
对面依然是一片死寂，但是不知道为什么，他十分确信土方依然在听，一股无名的怒火在心底生气。  
  
“土方，”冲田听见自己愤怒的低吼，“你就这么不想见她吗！就这么心安理得地看着她死掉吗！”他狠狠地把话筒甩掉，猛地站起身来准备离开。  
  
“.....我是不敢见你。”  
  
冲田停住了脚步。  
  
那是土方的声音，他确信无疑，只不过那声音和他以前听到过的不一样，有点沙哑，也像自己一样，颤抖得厉害。  
  
“总悟，”土方似乎以为电话已经挂断了，听上去更像是在自言自语，“我想我喜欢的是你，所以我没办法再去面对三叶.....或者你。”  
  
我喜欢的是你。  
  
从一开始就喜欢上了你。  
  
早在连自己也没有意识到的时候。  
  
就已经  
  
喜欢上了你。  
  
冲田觉得自己能安稳地站在这里简直就是不可思议，他的手在颤抖，他的头脑一片空白，他的心脏都要炸开了。  
  
他努力稳住身体，头也不回地逃离了那间屋子。  
  
那是三叶在世的最后一夜，第二天早上她费力地扶住冲田的小臂，艰难地露出一个微笑，说出了那些话，她说她没有放弃掉生活，她说小总就是她最好的选择。  
  
“我已经见到了这个世界上最美好的东西，就我而言，已经没有遗憾了。”  
  
然后生活就这样割去了冲田生命中不可替代的一部分，他像个疯子一样死命的拽着推走死者的医护人员，跪坐在地上泪流满面。  
  
才不是什么最美好的东西啊。  
  
你明明可以....不用那么辛苦的。  
  
他猛地掏出手机，给土方发去了一条短信。  
  
他根本不知道自己都输入了什么，他也不在乎。  
  
土方没有来参加葬礼，这一点他是预料到了的，但是土方回来找他，是他没有预料到的。当他穿着一身黑衣站在自己面前时，冲田竟感到了一种虚脱般的晕眩。  
  
土方说了很多，冲田一个字都没有听进去，他没有提起之前电话的事情，土方也没有提起，但那通电话就像是某种悬浮在他们头顶上的幽灵，无法被忽视，也无法被捉住。  
  
“我是来和你道别的。”土方最后说。  
  
他慢慢地抬起头，像是没有听懂这句话。  
  
“我之后会去别的城市，应该会去很久，可能不会再回来了。”  
  
他还是没有听懂土方的话，他只是死死地盯着对方的眼睛，像是要努力记住那双眼睛的颜色和形状一样，然而他发现面前的土方很陌生，陌生到他觉得如果不做点什么的话，下一秒这个人就会消失。  
  
他猛地拉住土方的手，用上了全部的力气，“不行。”  
  
“什么？”自己的动作显然在土方的意料之外，此刻他几乎完全愣住了。  
  
“我说不行！”他吼了回去，“我不许你走！”他把土方狠狠地按在了墙上，吻住那颤抖的嘴唇，甚至用上力气咬了一下，满意地尝到了血的味道，就像是被唤起本能的野兽。  
  
我到底在干什么啊。  
  
但是这种感觉，怎么会这么好。  
  
他没有经验，在此之前他甚至没和女孩拉过手，但是面对土方，他觉得自己熟练得可怕，就像是某种本能一样，他用嘴唇替代手指，吻过对方的脖颈，锁骨，胸膛，衣服在这个过程中被他尽数剥开，一路向下，当他触碰到那个东西时土方才像是大梦初醒一般，但这时候他已经无力反抗了，只能任凭冲田对着那根揉搓舔弄，逼得他发出抑制不住的叹息。  
  
那声音几乎耗尽了冲田全部的理智，他发了狠一般制住对方，然后将自己硬的发疼的分身送进那个颤抖收缩不停的小洞中，那一刻他突然意识到自己从未这样真实地活过，他恨不得把对方干死在这里，然后把他一点一点撕碎。  
  
这样他就不会跑掉了。  
  
在他释放在土方体内时，冲田这样想着。  
  
那之后呢，他跟着土方去了那座城市，土方去上班，冲田游手好闲无所事事，完全一改曾经乖巧懂事的形象，土方激发出了他恶质，野蛮的那一面，他知道自己再也无法变回曾经的样子了。  
  
但是那又怎样。  
  
他频繁地和土方上床，完全由着自己的性子来，有时候他觉得自己在以一种最残忍的剥削方式对待土方，带着满腔的怒火和恨意。然而他自己也搞不清楚那究竟是恨意还是其他什么东西，他不敢想，他只是希望用这种方式留住他，就像是用银针刺穿蝴蝶从而留住标本一样。  
  
土方总是被他折腾得死去活来，但是他从来没有反抗过，那张脸总是一副自知有罪的样子，让冲田不由自主想要射在上面，他也确实这么做了，然后又一点一点把那些白浊舔干净。  
  
他无法解释自己的行为。  
  
他觉得再这样下去自己会疯掉。  
  
于是他决定转移注意力，而坂田银时就这样以一种不受控制的方式闯进了他的生活，他几乎立刻就断定这个人会是自己的同类，只有在银时面前他才能表现得像个孩子，就像是所有这个年龄的孩子表现得那样。  
  
也许除了会和他上床吧，他胡思乱想着，但是在银时怀里他会睡得安稳，他喜欢那种感觉。  
  
后来，出于一时头脑发昏，他把银时带到了土方面前，而结果是银时落荒而逃，土方在之后的一周一直都排斥自己的接近。  
  
但是他还是上了土方，干得他几乎昏过去，然后又紧紧地抱住他，就像是下一秒他会掉出这个世界那么紧。  
  
这大概就是互相折磨吧，他想。  
  
他不想把土方推开，但是他也知道如果继续这样下去总会有一天，土方会死在自己过于激烈的拥抱和抚触中，而到了那一刻，他自己也无法继续活下去。  
  
土方想活下去。  
  
他也想。  
  
冲田抬起头看着那扇窗户，里面一片黑暗，就像是那个人的眼睛。  
  
我在做正确的事，他想。  
  
做正确的事情就是会这么痛苦的。


	7. Chapter 7

银时醒来的时候床上只有他一个人，空着的一半床干净平整，手放在上面甚至感觉不到一点温度，就好像昨晚发生的一切都是一场梦一样。  
  
但是怎么可能是梦啊，他可不记得自己收拾过茶几上七倒八歪的啤酒罐，也从来没有过倒垃圾的习惯，更不用说等他走进浴室时震惊地发现镜子居然被擦干净了。  
  
搞什么啊这家伙，是觉得阿银我有多邋遢啊。  
  
不过应该已经走了吧，走了有一段时间了吧，不会回来了吧。  
  
他看着镜子里的自己，突然感到有点孤独。  
  
总算把脑子里的坏情绪排解干净后，他又一头扎进床上，把脸埋进枕头里，棉质布料中还残留着那人的气息，烟草的味道，混合着自己洗发水甜腻的果香，竟好闻得让人上瘾。银时深吸一口气，同时无意识地把手探到下面握住性器套弄起来。  
  
最终释放的时候他觉得自己几乎要溺死在变得无限柔软的被单间。  
  
那之后银时出去走了走，因为是工作日街上的人不太多，也不会有人注意到这个失魂落魄，顶着一头凌乱卷毛的男人。他在拐角处看到一个年轻的男孩子，戴着耳机听着歌。他觉得那个男孩子看上去很像冲田，这个想法让他有些惊慌失措，于是他闪过身躲进一条巷子，等男孩子走开之后才探出身来。  
  
其实那个男孩子不是冲田，他早就知道，但他就是心虚，尽管不知道自己在心虚什么。  
  
在太阳快落山的时候他开始往回走，这一次他又看见了一个黑头发叼着烟的男人，在自己前面慢悠悠地走着。银时不禁哑然失笑，自己最近是不是睡得太少了，一天连续两次认错人。  
  
不过，那个男人怎么往自己家的方向走去了。  
  
而且还在门口停下来了。  
  
“我说——”他走上前拍了男人一下，却被对方条件反射般地甩开了。不过这也说明没认错人了，有一丝微妙的喜悦感在银时心中漾开，他笑嘻嘻地再一次搭上对方的手，“没带钥匙啊？”  
  
脸红了没错吧，刚刚绝对脸红了。  
  
“那个....我，”土方的声音低得几乎像是在自言自语，“可以暂时住这边吧，我会付一半房租的。”  
  
“房租什么的，付钱果然还是不够啊。”银时装模作样地说，“不如用这里来偿还吧。”他不轻不重地拍了一下对方的屁股，又侥幸地躲过了正对自己正脸飞来的一拳。  
  
“有种别躲啊！”土方气急败坏地骂他，“老子就不该相信你这个变态，算了。”他转身想走，这才发现手还被对方拽着。  
  
“开个玩笑嘛，怎么这么生气，”银时赶紧把人往屋里推，“暂时就住这里吧，附近也没什么别的地方可去。”  
  
“旁边就有旅馆——”土方后半句话还没说出来就被丢过来的钥匙打中了。  
  
“这种时候还让你去住旅馆，会显得阿银真的很没有良心啊。”他看着那个快要发火的人，轻飘飘地丢了一句。  
  
不过总算把他留下来了，真好啊，他想。  
  
不然不知道又会跑到哪里去，说不定这辈子都见不到了啊。  
  
“你到底想站在这里傻笑到什么时候啊。”土方不耐烦地推了他一下，这才发现两个人正卡在玄关处，两张脸的距离只有不到十厘米。  
  
都已经这样了，亲一下不过分吧。银时这么想着，也这么做了，土方那一脸震惊的表情他真是怎么也看不够，他把那人推倒在床上，就在自己早上躺过的位置，他居高临下地看着那张脸，那双眼睛，他终于又能看到这些了。  
  
他高兴得有点想哭。  
  
那之后他们又做了两次，其实银时想做第三次的，但听到土方压抑地喘息着叫出他名字时，还是不争气地射了出来。就像上一次那样，土方又背过身去抽烟，他抽烟抽得越来越凶了，仿佛那是一剂良药，能够解决所有的麻烦。  
  
但事实上，什么都解决不了，连阳光也不是哪里都能照得到。  
  
他抱着土方睡觉，从背后抱着，土方总是在每一次做完之后立刻转过身去，但是并不排斥银时抱他，他的身体并不算柔软，四肢骨节分明，抱起来有点硬但是让人上瘾。银时想起不久前自己抱着冲田的情景，不同于那有些恶劣的性格，冲田抱起来总是软软的，会把脸埋进自己怀里，像一只猫一样甜蜜而娇纵。  
  
他不由自主地开始想冲田在哪里，在做些什么。  
  
他不确定自己是不是真的想知道。  
  
他后来还是见到了冲田，但是对方不是冲着自己来的，银时只是碰巧在之前自己躲藏的那条巷子里看见了他，正拦着土方说些什么。  
  
为何不直接承认呢，他就是跟着土方才来到这里的，虽然这样讲得他好像是个跟踪狂，不过好像也只能这样解释了。  
  
而土方显然也没有料到自己会遇到这个人，他有气无力地争辩了几句就被冲田连推带拽地往巷子深处拖，银时抬头就看到电线杆子上巨大的旅馆标志。怪不得之前说附近有旅馆啊，看起来很有经验嘛。  
  
按理说再跟着走下去自己就真的要变成跟踪狂了，为什么还要继续跟下去，喂，已经进来了啊，看来没有办法回头了。

直到站在门口的时候他还垂死挣扎般地后悔了一下。  
  
然后他听见冲田的声音，“我还真以为见不到你了呢，土方先生。”  
  
之后房间里安静下来了不少，就在银时犹豫着要不要进行下一步动作时，门被一把拉开了。  
  
“欢迎啊旦那，”冲田面无表情地说，“既然都来了就别在门外站着了吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

银时僵硬地站在门口，他知道自己此刻的样子一定很滑稽，因为就连冲田的表情都添上了几分戏谑，两双红色的眼睛就这样对视着，一双慌张得可笑，一双镇定得可怕。  
  
直到土方的声音在房间里响起：“站在那干什么呢，等着别人来看笑话吗？”  
  
银时不知道为什么自己听了这句话之后就走了进来而不是默默离开，可能是连自己都在好奇这场戏会如何收场吧，他想。房间不大，或者说这是一间目的明确到只剩下一张大床的房间，他没来由地想起了第一次见到土方的情景，虽然对方反复要求自己忘掉这点。  
  
啊，如果不是这样的一个场景让他联系起了那段回忆，说不定真的就已经忘掉了呢。  
  
他选择了一个离那张床最远的位置缩起来，并且为这房间没有窗户这一事实感到庆幸，这样那两个人就不会看到自己的表情，在黑暗中他听到冲田很突兀地笑了一声，像是被自己的举动逗笑了，然后冲田说：“现在怎么办啊。”声音带着笑意，像是自言自语，但却让银时不寒而栗。  
  
“土方先生，”终于，像是做出了某种重大决定一样，他上前把手臂搭在土方肩头，又把脸凑过去蹭了蹭，那举动几乎像是在撒娇了，“去欢迎一下旦那吧？就像你平时做的那样。”他特意加重了最后一句话，然后把土方往银时的方向用力推了一把。  
  
土方就这样猝不及防地撞到他的怀里，银时本能地抱住了他，他没想那么多，现在的情况也不允许他去想太多，他不知道他们的额头怎么就碰到了一起，也不知道土方怎么就这么精确地吻住了自己的嘴唇。  
  
他只知道他根本无法拒绝这样的邀请，他就这样忘情地享受着那柔软的唇舌，他几乎要融化在那滚烫的触感当中，无暇顾及土方这暧昧不明的乖顺表现，也无暇考虑在一旁的冲田究竟是带着怎样一种心情来看待这些的。  
  
衣服已经在这个过程中被土方扯掉了，当土方赤裸着半个身子趴在他的腿间，舌尖轻轻舔过他分身的前端时，银时才终于意识到什么不对，并不是因为土方的主动，而是因为这一次土方是想努力抓住他。  
  
就像自己一度担心他会消失时会狠狠地抓住土方一样。  
  
他对上了冲田的视线，看着那暗红色眼瞳中的光一点一点亮起来，就像是大型猫科动物捕获猎物时的神情，但也只是一瞬间。下一秒冲田猛得搂住了土方的腰，把手伸到了对方的下体，他看着冲田握住土方半勃的性器，慢慢地按揉着，再去用自己的分身去磨蹭那个潮湿的小洞，逼着土方发出淫靡的呜咽，于是银时用力地按住土方的后脑，把那声呻吟堵在喉咙里。  
  
他猜不出冲田这么做的动机，他从来也没有猜透过这个人，但是他却无比确信他们此刻在想的是同一件事，当他用力拽住土方濡湿的头发，再释放在他喉咙深处时，竟然想起了最初的那一次，那场景和现在相差不大，但每个人的心境也都已经不同了。  
  
他还记得自己当时为了缓和气氛说的话。  
  
“总一郎君，比起别人，我对你更有兴趣。”  
  
他知道自己没有骗人。  
  
冲田软绵绵地趴在土方身上，无意识地翻了个身，但依然紧紧握着土方的手，银时看到他的关节都因为力道过大而有些发白，但土方却只是一副习以为常的样子，他什么也没有说，但也没有再背过身去。  
  
他只是疲惫地看了银时一眼。  
  
那眼神在银时看来像极了恳求。


	9. Chapter 9

土方  
  
土方看着自己的右手，那几乎已经没什么知觉的手，此刻正以一种别扭的方式被冲田握着。男孩无意识地把那只手拿到自己脸旁蹭了蹭，就好像这样能让自己睡得安稳一些似的。  
  
在他们开始一起睡觉之后冲田就养成了握着土方的手睡觉这个习惯，大部分情况只是紧紧地握着，极个别情况下他会激动得又抓又咬，把那只手弄得伤痕累累。  
  
“如果你敢跑的话，土方混蛋，”他会这样说，“我就杀了你。”  
  
到了后来，土方已经听不懂这句话的意思了，或者说，在发生这么多事情之后，他们的心境已经发生了根本的改变。  
  
又或许什么也没有改变。  
  
他不由得开始回想自己是在什么时候喜欢上冲田总悟的，但是他无法给出一个准确的时间和确切的理由，他就是这么毫无道理地喜欢上了，喜欢到不可救药。  
  
他望着那双暗红色的眼睛，不由自主地走上前去，像极了飞蛾扑火。  
  
土方从来没有和别人讲过自己的故事，有时候他更愿意当一个没有历史的人，没有历史意味着没有屈辱，没有遗憾，也没有不堪回首。他刻意隐瞒那些暗无天日的过去，就像在内心那片混沌埋下了一颗种子，而他每时每刻都在担心那颗种子会结出什么恶果。  
  
很长一段时间内，他一旦闭上眼睛，冲田三叶那张清秀的脸庞就会出现在他面前，在黄昏的光线下微微眯起了眼睛，她安静地注视着自己，土方能看出她笑容中的悲伤，他觉得意识到这一点并竭力无动于衷的自己很残忍。  
  
三叶说，如果可以的话，我想看你多笑一笑。  
  
他掌心中攥着那张纸片，就在那天早上他买了两张电影票，将其中一张给了冲田，外加一把零钱和一个手机号码。他想，也许在那个时候自己就已经做出了决定，但这个决定就像是某个折磨人的妖怪，让他的心都要炸开了。  
  
后来他撕掉了电影票，但是那莫名的痛楚没有消失，从某种意义上，它从未消失，永远也不会。  
  
再后来他去了城里，把自己埋在人海中，他的大部分积蓄都被用来买了烟，他对烟雾充斥在胸腔的那种温暖上瘾，而且慢慢地，那种痛楚似乎消失了，他开始觉得整个人都空荡荡的，被燃烧得只剩下了一具躯壳。  
  
但这种自虐式的自我慰藉，实在没有什么效果，走不出来忘不掉的过去，终归走不出来。  
  
直到冲田打来了那个电话。  
  
他不知道该怎么回答，他想说的话有很多，但是他却不能说，直到冲田那边愤怒地挂掉了电话，他再一次体会到了那种痛楚，而这一次他再也无法忍受了。  
  
土方从来没有想过自己可以讲出这样的话，但是他知道这也许是自己这辈子唯一一次讲出这些话。  
  
最后他去找冲田告别，他逼着自己去直视那双眼睛，他听见自己努力压下声音中的颤抖，宣布自己要离开这里，他想趁冲田没有反应过来之前就离开，就像他一直期待的那样，但当冲田把他按在墙上时，土方竟然体会到一种在到达避风港之前无数次成功逃脱的动物似的精疲力竭。  
  
其实自己一直都不想逃避的吧。  
  
只是也没有其他的办法了。  
  
他当然知道冲田恨他，那种青春期自我毁灭般的阴晴不定他早已习以为常，他不在意冲田对自己做什么，到后来他几乎是放任冲田去伤害自己，因为这样能让他自己心里好受一点。无论被怎样对待他都可以接受，他是这么认为的。  
  
直到冲田那晚上喝了很多酒又把他绑在床上，然后找来了那个卷毛。他看到那个卷毛把冲田按在他身上用力地干着，他听到冲田那美妙的哭喊声，这些让土方感觉到大脑瞬间一片空白，再然后一种陌生的情绪渐渐充斥了他。  
  
他在嫉妒。  
  
得出这个结论之后他几乎要笑了。  
  
然后那个卷毛的嘴唇落在了自己的眼睑上，吻得又轻又慢，他不理解这家伙到底在做什么，但是他并不排斥。  
  
他意识到这个男人也许对这一切都一无所知。  
  
后来见到这家伙，除了第一次是自己特意找到了对方家附近的餐厅，之后纯粹都是因为偶然，土方有时候也会想这偶然的概率是不是太大了点，但是他发现自己其实并不讨厌这个家伙。  
  
他不知道第一次和银时做是出于什么心态，土方不是那种会随便在夜店或街边找一个人满足生理需求的人，也许冲田那种毫无节制的生活影响了他。当他站在银时家的浴室里，一点一点擦干净布满灰尘的镜子，他看着镜子中的那个男人，镜子里的男人也在看着他，和自己一样的黑色头发，一样的暗蓝色眼睛。只不过那个男人眼角泛红，嘴唇微张，那张脸让土方不由得心生恐惧。  
  
一张毫无廉耻之心的面孔。  
  
他就带着这张面孔，主动吻上了坂田银时的嘴唇，一切都是他主动的，他握住男人的手放在自己胸前，他跨坐在男人身上用自己绞紧的后穴去容纳那根胀大的性器，他浪叫着男人的名字直到高潮，那声音悲哀又淫荡，几乎算得上是哀求。  
  
当他再一次站在浴室里，那些白浊随着热水被冲散在地上，又流进了排水口，他觉得自己像是在销毁证据的凶手。  
  
那天晚上银时抱着他躺在床上，土方半闭着眼睛，他看见银时爬起来去看自己，他看了那么久，久到土方都要忍不住推开那张总是不太正经的脸。  
  
他不反感这个，他只是有点无所适从了。  
  
第二天他本该一走了之，重新回到过去的那种生活，他不明白自己为什么会再一次往银时的家里走去，他也不明白自己为什么又要和银时做，之前他可以用酒精和怒火来解释，但这一次他非常清醒，他清醒地意识到自己再一次和银时滚到了一起，被他插的乱叫。  
  
他也是个软弱的凡人，因此他无法拒绝那种纯粹的，毫无负担的快乐。  
  
当冲田在巷子里找到他时，土方第一次意识到他们原来是可以不那么痛苦的，也是第一次意识到面对冲田的怒火，他并不会永远手足无措。  
  
冲田说我以为再也见不到你了呢，土方先生。说这话的时候他那双红眼睛有点不自在地望着一旁，看上去心神不宁，那眼神就像是一个预兆，而土方几乎在瞬间就明白了其中的含义，于是他走上前抱住了冲田，他能感受到那具身体颤抖着，变瘦了一些，脸色因为疲惫而显得憔悴，土方紧紧地搂着他，终于，冲田也慢慢地把双手搭上了他的肩头。  
  
他们就这样安静地抱了一会，安静地几乎能听见彼此的心跳，然后冲田轻微地挣扎了一下，土方松开了他，看着冲田慢慢地走到门口，然后拉开了门。  
  
他几乎能猜到坂田银时的表情，这让他几乎想笑出来。  
  
尽管土方从来没有真正理解冲田那些奇怪的癖好，但这对于他来说也并不重要，这是值得的，吞下他仅剩的一点自尊，承认他不确定的事实，这样更好，当银时释放在他嘴里时，他想。  
  
只剩下最后一件事了。  
  
“你恨我吗？”他看着身旁已经睡熟的银时，动了动那只被捏得失去知觉的手，他知道冲田还醒着。  
  
“可能吧，”冲田说，“但是我发现，如果没有你，我会非常痛苦。”  
  
有那么一会土方什么也没有说，他只是轻轻地捏了捏那只手，而冲田又捏了回去。  
  
第二天他醒来时，冲田已经离开了。


	10. Chapter 10

银时问过好几个人之后才找到那块墓地，由于位置偏僻的缘故，即使在白天也并没有什么人，他看着那一块块墓碑就像是一扇扇门，穿过这一扇扇门或许就可以见到想见的人吧，他想。  
  
那天之后冲田就从他的生活中消失了，虽然先前他也不是经常见到对方，但是这一次他能感觉到那个人是自己想要离开的，他一直都是这样一个随心所欲又任性的家伙，蛮不讲理地闯进了自己的世界，又直截了当地走掉了。  
  
而他原以为随时都会消失的土方却留了下来，这让他有些意外，他能看出来土方正努力装作什么都没有发生，他也确实装得相当成功，如果不是偶尔看到那双烟蓝色的眼睛流露出的悲哀神情，银时都几乎要被他骗到了。  
  
有一次他忍不住去问土方关于冲田的事情，当时土方正在抽烟，背对着他，银时看不到他的表情，他也不确定自己是不是真的有勇气去和他对视，经历了这么多之后他开始明白土方在很多方面都过着一种充满伤害的生活，一种复杂无比的人生。再说了，谁不是呢。  
  
后来土方终于开口了，他说或许有个地方你可以去看看。

土方后来又说，不过你其实可以不用做那么多的。  
  
土方没有给他确切的地址，也许内心深处希望自己失败吧，但银时还是找到了那个地方，他看到冲田跪在一座墓碑前，正把一束花放在那里，在意识到身旁有人之后，他慢慢地站了起来，双腿有些发软，银时赶紧过去扶住了他。  
  
“总悟。”他第一次叫对了那个名字。  
  
冲田静静地看着他，他看上去和银时最初见到的那个男孩已经截然不同了，瘦了很多，脸色苍白，双颊有些凹了下去，那双眼睛也已经不再是玩世不恭地四处打量，而是冷静而温和的，既无负罪感也并不悲伤。  
  
“果然还是被你找到了啊。”  
  
“总会找到的。”银时告诉他，“我可不准备让你就这么走掉。”  
  
冲田闭上眼睛，笑了笑，“我没说我会走掉。”  
  
“我不知道你说这些的时候用的是那副面孔。”他终于说出了心底的话，“到底哪一副面孔才是真的？是对土方的，还是对我的，又或者你对每一个人都戴着面具？”  
  
冲田歪着头想了想，然后他说，“你想听谎言，还是真相？”  
  
“先让我试试真相，”银时说，“如果我不喜欢它，你可以再告诉我谎言。”  
  
他挪开了视线看着墓碑，冲田三叶的名字经过长时间的风吹日晒，字体周围已经有了细微的痕迹，墓碑下面摆着花朵，看得出来冲田最近已经来过不少次，最早留下的那些已经有点打卷了。他看着那些花朵恣意地舒展着，冲着黄昏时低垂的青色天幕燃烧，咆哮，吼叫。  
  
“那两副面孔，都是我。”冲田最终说道。  
  
“无论面对土方复杂的愤怒，还是面对旦那单纯的快乐，都是真实的我，我没有骗任何人。”冲田诚恳地看着他，他的头发有点长了，被随意地拨弄到了脑后。  
  
“而且，尽管很不想承认，但是土方先生在旦那面前那份安心的样子，也是真的。”  
  
“我曾经一度怕他会消失掉，也一度怕我会崩溃掉。”  
  
“直到你出现了。”  
  
少年那微微扬起的脸庞，看上去那么骄傲，那么自信，他意识到曾经的那个男孩已经不在了，穿过愤怒，失落，无知，厌倦，悲痛，那不存在的镣铐终于脱落，他站在这里，宛若初生。  
  
银时走向前一步，握住了对方的手，“阿银出现是来接你回家的，”他说，“拜托了，给我点面子。”  
  
他知道自己不会被拒绝。


	11. Chapter 11

“现在我又想起第一次见到你时候的情景了，”银时用手肘撑起身体，以一个比较舒服的姿势靠在枕头上，这个动作引得蜷缩在他怀里的冲田无意识地哼了一声，“果然我就是没法忘记。”  
  
土方没有回答他，有那么一会他就是这样盯着天花板，那双蓝色的眼睛也正如初见时那般令人捉摸不透，他说：“现在我不会这么要求你了。”  
  
“因为你已经在这里了。”  
  
银时笑了起来，他意识到自己笑得太厉害了，但是那又怎样，他能感觉到此刻他全身的血液都在快乐得奔腾，然后他迅速地凑过去亲了土方一下，他能看出土方在尽力忍住笑意，然后他皱了皱眉头，看了看自己被冲田握住的那只手。  
  
“你别把他吵醒了。”  
  
“他根本没睡。”银时说。  
  
尽管对方闭着眼睛，但他还是能看出冲田翻了个白眼，“适可而止啊旦那，”他懒洋洋地捏着土方的手指，“我现在要睡了。”  
  
土方翻过手来握住了那只不老实的手，转过脸看了看银时，这一次他眼睛中流转着一种银时从未见到过的神彩，一种彻底的放松。他注视着那神彩，直到后来土方闭上了眼睛才移开目光。  
  
“做个好梦。”他说。  



End file.
